


He Is Yours

by Xephin



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Obsessive!Lalna, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephin/pseuds/Xephin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is yours and only yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Yours

He is  _yours_.

You thought the hand shaped bruises spanning hips were enough to show that but apparently not. You need to do more, leave larger and harsher marks on his body. And so you do. Night after night, you get rougher, you get even more possessive. You don’t know why but the jealousy drives you to extremes, making you do things you never thought you could.

It’s your fault really.

You’re too scared to commit. Your whole life was spent alone so you can’t even fathom the thought of a relationship, especially a romantic one. The mere thought of being tied to a person for the rest of your life knocks you sick and causes panic to fill your chest and heart. He knows that, you both do.

And so does Sjin.

You’ve seen the looks he’s given Xephos even though you’ve so obviously claimed him. Sjin can see the violent looking red marks spanning Xephos’ neck and yet he still tries to flirt, still tries to take him away from you.

You won’t allow it.

The marks get larger, deeper; desperation driving you -no, forcing you- to do this. You hate when he makes a hiss of pain instead of pleasure but it has to be done, they have to know who he belongs to. You bite harder as your nails cut deeper. You wonder if it’s worth it, to hold onto Xephos when it’s clear you can’t give him what he wants. So many others could and would in a heartbeat. He could leave you so easily.

You hate that thought.

He is yours, only yours. You refuse to call it love but it’s plainly more than lust. No-one could feel the same way you do for him, especially not Sjin. You refuse to give up and yet you refuse to commit.  

Honeydew tried to talk to you.

He expressed his concern over Xephos and yours relationship. He told you that it wasn’t healthy, that it wasn’t fair. He sighed when you protested and told him about Sjin and his efforts to take Xephos for himself. Honeydew rejected that view, telling you that you were delusional and irrational. Who was he to know? He just didn’t understand. Xephos had always been his friend and he never had anyone try to take him away. Sjin had never tried to steal their friendship so Honeydew couldn’t understand. You start to wonder if Honeydew just wants to take Xephos away from you. He may be plotting with Sjin.

You wonder if Xephos wants to say something.

He wouldn’t, of course. He’s far too kind to and you can tell that he loves you in a way that you won’t admit that you return. You see his eyes well up with tears when you inflict too much pain, when he can no longer tell if it’s an act of love or hate. You hate those moments but you can’t stop. Sjin still won’t back off and you need him to see the warnings. You need him to know to stay away. You need him to stop talking to  _your_ Xephos. You want to tattoo your name all over Xephos’ body so everyone knows who he belongs to.

You wonder if Xephos will ever leave.

You would be past devastated if he left you. You swear you heart would no longer remain if he took Sjin up on his offer. You can’t let that happen; you won’t let that happen. You would rather die than let that happen. You would do anything to make sure that Xephos stayed, even if that meant Sjin wasn’t around anymore.

After all,

He  _is_ yours.


End file.
